Cinq ans déjà
by Pouki26
Summary: Un petit oneshot sur notre couple préféré. Je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme résumé...


_Court oneshot que je ne suis pas parvenue à exploiter comme je l'aurai voulu. Désolée si vous le trouvez quelque peu bâclé._

* * *

Il est celui qui marche devant, droit et fier, calme et confiant, le visage dur et impénétrable, les sens en alerte, le Tenrô dans sa main droite, prêt à massacrer celui qui oserait le défier, se mettre en travers de sa route ou bien s'en prendre à ce petit bout de femme qui l'accompagne dans son voyage.

Il est celui qui ne parle jamais, qui boit toujours trop et ne sait s'exprimer autrement que par le sabre pour les combats et par le corps pour les plaisirs charnels.

Il est celui qui aime le saké, fumer, les femmes, les meurtres et dormir tard…

Il est celui qui possède ce que chaque homme voudrait détenir une force légendaire et un corps de rêve auquel viennent s'ajouter de longs et magnifiques cheveux noirs de jais, le visage éclairé par un regard de feu.

Il est celui qui ne craint personne, pas même la mort.

Et par-dessus tout, et ce, en dépit de tout ce en quoi il croyait, il est celui qui a accepté d'appartenir à une seule femme. Une femme nommée Yuya Shiina, chasseuse de prime et maîtresse de ses désirs et fantasmes.

Mais en attendant, il n'apprécie guère les regards lubriques et sauvages rivés sur sa planche à pain alors qu'ils traversent un village à la recherche d'une auberge potable afin de passer la nuit. Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir malgré lui une pointe de satisfaction. Il à en sa possession une chose que bon nombres d'individus mâles, bons ou mauvais, beaux ou moches, convoitent.

Il le sait, ces hommes aux yeux pervers et aux comportements dépravés ne souhaitent qu'une chose mettre la jeune fille blonde qui déambule à ses côtés dans leur lit. Bien qu'il ne laisserait jamais une telle chose arriver car il les aurait dépecés bien avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, il était heureux de cette situation car cette femme tant désirée et convoitée lui appartenait corps et âmes depuis près de cinq ans.

Cela faisait en effet cinq longues années que Kyo et Yuya parcouraient le pays sans aucun but précis, le plaisir de l'aventure et de l'inconnu les guidant de jour en jour, heureux d'être simplement ensemble, de s'être retrouvés après trois ans de séparation.

Le démon ne laisse jamais rien paraître mais la chasseuse de prime a appris depuis bien longtemps à voir au-delà des apparences et des non-dits Elle sait que sous ses airs de macho et de profonde indifférence il cache ses véritables sentiments et une peur sincère de la perdre.

Elle est à ses yeux la seule personne à réellement le comprendre et à le supporter, mais aussi à connaître et saisir la moindre de ses pensées sans qu'il n'ait jamais besoin de s'exprimer. Malgré leurs différences de caractères et de tempérament, malgré leurs innombrables disputes ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. L'ange et le démon ne font qu'un.

Exaspéré par ces regards qui n'en finissent pas et désireux de faire comprendre à ces minables que cette fille lui appartient, Kyo se tourne alors vers la petite blonde, s'empare de son poignet et dans un brusque mouvement la jette sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac.

-Aaaaahhh Kyo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aïe ! Tu me fais mal. Mais pose-moi par terre !

-Tais-toi !

-Grr démon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

-T'es vraiment chiante ! Reste tranquille où je te viole devant tout le monde !

-Hein !

La jeune fille manqua de s'étrangler.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-A l'auberge. J'ai soif.

-Espèce d'alcoolique. Et avec quel argent penses-tu acheter ton saké ? Raah, Lâche-moi !

Kyo préféra garder le silence blasé par les cris de la jeune fille qui sans le réaliser ameutait tout le village qui s'amassait doucement pour observer ce mystérieux couple qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

-Hé tu m'écoutes !

Elle insista quelques instants plus finit par lâcher l'affaire. Kyo n'était qu'un être têtu et borné. Que pouvait-elle bien attendre de lui ? Elle cessa de tambouriner son dos et essaya de détendre tout son corps, se laissant balloter sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui apprécia enfin le silence.

Malgré la rudesse de ses actes et le manque de délicatesse dans ses paroles, c'est ainsi que Yuya aimait Kyo. Elle l'avait toujours connu ainsi, froid et distant, taciturne et mystérieux…Il n'était certes pas le prince que toute jeune fille rêverait de rencontrer mais pour elle, Kyo serait pour toujours l'unique homme de sa vie.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche sous les regards hébétés des passants Kyo entra brutalement dans la première auberge qu'il croisa et ordonna qu'on lui fournisse une chambre accompagnée d'une bouteille de saké. Impressionnée par la carrure imposante et le ton autoritaire de l'homme la jeune hôtesse ne pipa mot et lui fournit immédiatement ce qu'il quémandait. Elle eut envie de s'adresser à la jeune fille pendue sur son épaule mais un coup d'œil peu engageant de ce dernier l'en dissuada et elle préféra alors prendre le parti de jouer la sourde oreille aux bruyantes supplications de Yuya qui avait entrepris depuis quelques secondes de se débattre comme une folle.

Bien que depuis tout ce temps elle avait pris l'habitude de se faire traiter ainsi par Kyo, elle n'avait jamais supporté qu'il le fasse en public. De plus à cet instant précis, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait en tête.

Arrivé au premier étage, Kyo pénétra dans la chambre, avança au milieu de la pièce où se tenait un futon pour deux et déposa son précieux et diabolique colis dessus avant de s'éloigner de la furie qui déjà se jetait sur lui pour le ruer de coups.

-Kyo, y'en a vraiment marre que tu agisses de cette façon ! T'imagine ce que tout ces gens doivent penser ? Aaaah Kyo, tu pourrais me répondre au moins !

-Oui oui, qu'est-ce que tu gueules !

Longuement habitué aux plaintes de la chasseuse de prime, Kyo n'y prêta guère attention et déboucha sa bouteille de saké qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de déguster. Il l'avala d'un trait avant de la jeter par-dessus son épaule et reporta toute son attention sur sa planche à pain. Cette dernière tentait de réajuster sa coiffure et sa tenue. Pourtant elle comprit bien vite que cela ne servait à rien quand elle croisa le sourire carnassier de son compagnon.

-N'y compte même pas Kyo ! Je suis bien trop en colère après toi.

Sourd à ses propos, il s'approcha d'elle en dégainant son Tenrô.

-Non Kyo ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, pas encore.

Son sourire disparu et ses yeux se firent plus rouge, plus brillant.

-Kyo, si tu fais ça tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je franchis cette porte et adieu.

-Pff, ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Alors d'un geste rapide et précis il trancha net le kimono de la jeune fille qui se déchira comme un voile, dévoilant son corps à la vue de Kyo.

-Aaaaaahhh ! Nooon ! Cette fois s'en est terminé. Je t'avais prévenu Kyo. Un kimono tout neuf. Je te quitte, salut.

Yuya n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Kyo fondit sur elle la dénudant complètement et enflammant d'un seul baiser tout son corps de femme. Toute la résistance et les décisions de la jeune fille s'écroulèrent une fois de plus. Elle savait que malgré ses dires et ses menaces de le quitter pour toujours elle n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire, et quand bien même elle serait sur le point de s'en aller, Kyo l'en empêcherait. Cela faisait près de cinq ans que les choses étaient ainsi entre eux. Pff la prochaine fois elle se déshabillerait d'elle-même, ça lui éviterait de perdre un tout nouveau yukata.

Kyo ne lui demandait jamais son avis quand il était question de faire l'amour. Il la possédait, la prenait, un point c'est tout. Il l'a désiré à chaque instant, et bien qu'il fût du genre à faire croire qu'il ne prenait pas en considération les sentiments de la belle, c'était bien mal le connaître. Certes il ne lui laissait pas le choix, mais les peu de fois où Yuya avait tout nettement refusé pour cause d'épuisement total ou de légère déprime, il s'était alors contenté de la prendre dans ses bras en lui déposant un baiser sur le front et de la garder ainsi toute la nuit.

De son côté, Yuya connaissait par cœur le démon et avait parfaitement conscience que même s'il était quelqu'un de brusque et d'impulsif il ne ferait jamais rien qui la blesserait. Elle aimait faire l'amour avec lui, sentir ses mains se promener sur son corps et ressentir de merveilleux frissons parcourir son ventre, sa colonne vertébrale et chatouiller son intimité. Et aujourd'hui une fois de plus, elle avait cédé à la passion dévorante de son amant et s'était laissée contaminer par le plaisir auquel il l'a soumettait.

C'est ainsi qu'était rythmé leur quotidien. Rien ne les retenait nulle part, personne n'était en mesure de les déranger sous peine d'être tranché par le démon, ils menaient la vie qu'ils voulaient, sans attache et sans but. Ils s'aimaient en dépit de tout ce qui les opposait, et bien au-delà des mots, leur attachement mutuel se prouvait par leurs regards, leurs agissements et par l'expression de leurs corps quand ils se rencontraient chaque soir.


End file.
